The present invention relates to an encoding device for a super high definition (to be called hereinafter "HD") system and a method thereof, in which signals are transmitted using a sub-band coding technique for a superhigh resolution system having scanning lines 4 times that of an NTSC, and in which signal transformations between the NTSC system and an extended definition television (to be called hereinafter EDTV) and the existing HD TV become possible in accordance with the band width compressing ratios.
HD-TVs which are proposed so far aim at obtaining a picture quality comparable to the resolution of the 35 mm motion picture sampling encoder (MUSE) system of Japan, the HD-MAC system of Europe and the advanced TV (ATV) system of the United States were developed.
However, if a picture of over 300 inches with the resolution of photographs is to be regenerated, there is required a HD-TV system having a superhigh resolution corresponding not to a 35 mm motion picture film but to a 70 mm motion picture film. Further, there is also required a multi-purpose superhigh resolution HD-TV system for military and medical purposes, etc. For this purpose, an HD-TV system corresponding to 3 times resolution of the currently used NTSC has been developed, but a superhigh resolution HD-TV system corresponding to 4 times resolution of the NTSC has not to be proposed.